


Wild Winters Day - Happily Ever After

by wildwintersday



Series: Wild Winter's Day [4]
Category: British Royalty RPF, prince harry - Fandom
Genre: BRF, Babies, F/M, Far Future, Near Future, Royal Wedding, Secret Marriage, Wedding, cambridge family, duke and duchess, harry and annalisa's future, will/kate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwintersday/pseuds/wildwintersday
Summary: A series of oneshots that will give you a glimpse of Harry and Annalisa's happily ever after. From moving into their country home, to planning a royal wedding, to babies.





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of Harry and Annalisa’s move into their new Wattisham home as they start a new chapter in their new (secretly) married life.

### Moving Day

 

 

“I’m having godawful flashbacks,” Harry muttered, crossing his arms while tapping his foot impatiently.

Anna didn’t respond, too caught up in the twenty shades of green whilst humming a Coldplay song they had heard on the way to the home improvement store.

Harry tipped his head back, throwing up a prayer – a plea to make this woman end the boredom that would surely kill him. Hearing a mocking chuckle, his head whipped around to see where it had come from. Once he found Dave standing several feet behind them having a laugh at his expense, Harry’s eyes narrowed in warning. That only made the officer laugh openly.

Anna–still not having any clue as to what was happening behind her back–chose that moment to spin around with a few different cards in one hand, while holding up a single card in the other. “Okay, honest opinion time. Kitchen – yes or no?”

He scrunched up his nose. “Looks like the result of eating some bad spinach soup.”

“Harry!” She screeched, wrinkling her nose in disgust. “That is so gross.”

Shrugging, he murmured, “You asked for my honest opinion.”

Anna rolled her eyes, fighting a smile as she silently agreed with his thoughts on the color. “A simple no would suffice.”

“I can’t win!” Harry tittered and rose his brows. “If I say no, then we’re going to be here for another half hour just for you to pick out another ugly card…and if I say yes, then we’re going to have a kitchen that’s a replica of-”

“I think you’ve already said no,” Anna hurriedly cut him off before any shoppers and/or employees overheard him. Her eyes took a quick look around, smiling tightly at the older couple that glanced in their direction. “And I want to find the perfect shade since it’s going to be on the walls for a very long time. Is that so wrong of me to want your opinion? It’s your house, too.”

Harry groaned when she turned back to the display. Why he didn’t just go along with whatever she picked out was beyond him; he truly didn’t give a crap what color the walls were. But, even if he had told her to do whatever she wanted, he knew Anna’s response would be the same: it was his house, too. He had been hearing it all week.

“How about this one?”

Harry’s tired eyes rested on the new shade of green she held up. Another groan escaped him. He wasn’t fond of this color either.

“You don’t like it?” Anna asked, her voice a couple octaves higher than normal.  She bit the corner of her lip to refrain from letting a smile form, loving the twist of his features that showed his displeasure. “What’s wrong with this one now?”  
“Pea soup.”

Anna couldn’t help but laugh. “Is there any shade that doesn’t remind you of soup?”

Harry hummed low in his throat, his eyes roving over the display before he settled on one.  “That one,“ he said with his pointer finger tapping the card.

Without a second glance, Anna plucked the card from the holder and turned to the cart to add it to the others they had collected over the past two hours.  She smiled sweetly up at her husband who heaved a sigh of relief.

“Finally,” he murmured.  “Now let’s get the cans and get the hell out of here.“ His relief would be short lived.

After retrieving the cans from the store clerk, their cart full of a mixture of shades that would soon be splashed on the bare walls, Anna clapped her hands animatedly. “Onto patio furniture!”

He shot a glare over at the protection officer who had erupted with laughter before hastily pushing the cart, following the skipping brunette who paid no attention to her brooding husband.

=========================================================

Moving day had arrived, finding Annalisa in a sea of emotions. The new set of keys felt promising in her hand, an excitable new beginning that awaited her, while the old set of keys made her stomach churn with the finality it brought.

It had been a lot of change flying at her all at once.

Boxing everything up had been difficult, parting with some of her belongings that didn’t hold any use to her in the new home; new life. But she had gotten through it with Harry’s help.

But it didn’t compare to the struggle of leaving the hospital.

Her very last shift ended at precisely [6am](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=denied%3Aabout%3Ablank&t=ZjBhMTczNjc1MGNhYTdlNzc1N2U0NmJhNzQ2Mjc0NDdkOWJmOTExZSxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D) after a too quick twelve hours, but the waiting photographers that usually waited outside wouldn’t get their shots until midday.  She couldn’t bare to leave them; couldn’t bear the tears that pooled in their innocent eyes when she stood up from her knees to go.

It pained her.  Never would she pull on her scrubs, or proudly wrap the stethoscope around her neck, or skip through the halls in an attempt to keep awake during resting hours. Her little birds had taken it hard, making her feel worse. It had her in tears for days, a heaviness settling in her chest when she thought of the tearful goodbyes.

A heavy sigh filled the nearly empty space.  This was another goodbye that was inevitable.

A pair of strong arms came around her and Anna immediately melted against her husband who had quietly snuck up on her.

“We’re all loaded up,” he announced lowly. Pressing a comforting kiss against her temple, his arms held her more closely; more securely. “Doing okay?”

“Yeah,” she whispered.  “Just weird.“

Swaying them slowly from side to side to an imaginary beat, Harry gave her time to reflect on what was left of her old life before she could embrace her new life that awaited her miles away. They stood there in the middle of the almost empty living room, never uttering a word.

The sad expressions on her little birds faces sprang to mind and she immediately felt herself slipping. her strong facade crumbling.

Anna turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest, a soft cry muffled behind her tight lips. Harry stroked her back soothingly, laying his lips on top of her head.  He knew this had nothing to do with him and not being ready to move on with their life; this was just how she dealt with certain changes and with the bigger struggle of not wanting to let her little birds down.

It took her a few minutes to calm the storm inside of her, and when she sheepishly peeked up at her husband, she felt a whole lot lighter.

“I’m sorry,” she meekly apologized.

Harry chuckled, wiping away the stubborn tears from her flushed cheeks. “Don’t be…I understand.”

Truthfully, he did. He struggled with not wanting to let anyone down, as well, but in order to live, there was no way around that. He had learned recently that he was in charge of his own destiny, that every decision he made wouldn’t be approved by his family or the press, and that was perfectly okay. He would never apologize for living his life, or for following his gut instinct.

If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have _this_ ; **her**. And he couldn’t handle the thought of life without this incredible woman.

Anna stretched up on her tippy toes to plant an appreciative kiss on his chapped lips. “Thank you for loving me.”

Harry smiled softly down at her. “Thank you for loving me back.”

They shared another kiss, this one more lingering than the first with their arms tangled around one another, then sighed against each other’s mouths.

“I’m ready,” she whispered, her lips brushing gently on his. “Let’s go home.”

An infectious grin painted across his face and his dancing eyes held hers. “Let’s go home,” he echoed, taking her hand firmly in his before making way to the open door.

With his free hand, Harry swept up the posterboard by the door that was decorated with tiny rainbow colored handprints and sweet messy-written love notes; a parting gift from her precious little birds.

=========================================================

The racketing knock at the door became more persistent, causing Anna to rush out of the kitchen with a small stack of dish towels she had been putting away in the storage closet.

Harry and the guys had just ran out the door not even twenty minutes prior, the now empty moving truck headed back to the London flat for the second and final load, making a pit stop at KP to retrieve her engagement ring that was kept in the safe.  Anna had been busy unpacking the kitchen boxes and at the first rapping at the door, she had thought it was Maggie and the girls returning with lunch.

“Coming!” She yelled, hoping Harry would be able to fix the doorbell soon. There was no possible way she would be able to hear knocking at the front door once the house was fully furnished.

Moving into a new home never went entirely smoothly. There was always something that didn’t work or went array in her experience and from all the horror stories she had heard over the years.

When she first moved into the London flat, the freezer was a block of ice and the doorknob to the bathroom was depressingly hanging off.  Being the independent woman she was and having too much pride to ask for help, she had done more damage than fixing. Her building manager had gotten a kick out of that.

Yet, she stubbornly told herself a broken doorbell and jammed kitchen drawer was nothing she couldn’t handle, but didn’t protest when Harry promised to take care of it as soon as everything was moved in.

Tossing the dish towels on the side table where her new set of keys were, she reached for the door handle to stop another round of knocks. As soon as she pulled the door open, an expletive tumbled out of her mouth.  William stood on the opposite side, dressed in what appeared to be a worn out long sleeved shirt and casual fitted jeans.

“Hi,” she greeted shyly, then looked over her shoulder.  “Um…Harry’s not here. You just missed him, actually…“

“I…erm..didn’t come for Harry,” Will confessed, awkwardly shifting his feet.

“Oh?” That startled the brunette, surprise written across her face.

“I’m here to see you, actually.”

Her brows rose. “Oh…” She bit the corner of her lip out of nervous habit, then her eyes widened as realization hit her. “Oh! I’m so sorry…how rude of me…um…come in…”

Will stuck out a hand to stop her from turning away. “No, it’s okay,” he quickly declined.

When he didn’t proceed, concern began to settle on her features. “Is everything alright? Is Kate and George okay? And the baby? And Lup-”

“No!” Will exclaimed hurriedly. “I mean, yes! Everything is fine with Kate and George…and the baby…” He snickered before adding, “and Lupo. Christ, does the list ever end?”

Anna smiled softly, lifting a shoulder in a half shrug. “That’s up to your swimmers.”

Will laughed lightly. “Did you just casually bring my sperm into conversation?”

Anna quirked a brow. “Well, it is their doing the list has grown,” she pointed out.

He nodded in agreement, chuckling.  “I suppose you’re right.“ A brief awkward silence came over the air, both standing in the doorway before William cleared his throat. “Listen, I came here to apologize.”

“Will-”

“No, I must. I acted like a foolish bastard and I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

She shook her head dismissively. He already had her forgiveness, earning it before she even stalked out of the room after her husband months back.  “I know you were coming from a good place. You love your brother, and you want to protect him. Of course I can understand that. Harry understands that, too.”

“It doesn’t make up for the shitty way I treated my new sister.”

Emotion filled her chest the instant he referred to her as his sister.  “Your…sister?”

A small smile appeared on his face, reaching his eyes. “That’s what you are now, if I’m not mistaken.”

Without warning, Anna flung her arms around him in a tight embrace; the same one she gave her brothers. “I’m sorry, too.”

William staggered back, completely taken aback by her warm welcome, but it didn’t take him long to return her hug.

When they pulled apart, they both felt much lighter and happier at the reconciliation, smiles mirroring the other.  “Congratulations on, you know, the marriage…and engagement.” A chuckle escaped him, finding amusement in the reverse way his brother did things.

Anna shared a light chuckle with her brother-in-law, her eyes shining brightly; relief reflecting in her amber orbs. “Thank you…bro.”

“ _Bro_?” He asked with a brow quirked.

“Yep, _bro_.”

“Ha! Okay, bro it is. So, does this mean you accept my apology?”

“For being a complete dickwad?” She said with a teasing grin. “Don’t even worry about that; that’s what brothers are known for.” She pulled him in the house. “Now come help me unpack the kitchen. The guys won’t be back for another few hours.”

“What have I gotten myself into..”

=========================================================

“I can’t believe you managed to drop the couch on your foot.” Anna waited for a response, but the curly haired male stared blankly in her direction with glazed over eyes, as if he hadn’t heard her.

“My balls feel oddly heavy,” Skippy slurred, producing a rambunctious reaction.

“He’s a goner,” Harry mused with a shake of his head.

They were officially moved out of the London flat and moved into the Wattisham home with the help of their London and army friends.

As soon as the furniture found its place inside the house (resulting in a quick trip to the emergency clinic where Skip received treatment for a broken toe) and most of the boxes were unpacked, Harry popped open the bottle of champagne to toast his wife (fiancé to the rest of the world) and their new adventure in the quiet village.

The crew had first sat outside on the patio, relishing in good company and the oddly warm January weather. Promises of summer cookouts and pool parties at the country home were made, the young couple suddenly becoming the new popular host and hostess of the bunch. Two more bottles of champagne were depleted and takeout cartons littered the glass table before they moved on to strong black coffee in the living room; the remedy to the tipsy group so they could safely make the journey back home.

Maggie and Skippy were the only two that remained, mostly due to the fact that Maggie wasn’t ready yet to be hours away from her best girlfriend. The fire was burning brightly, heating up the living room that was occupied by the four friends and a napping husky.

“Should be interesting lugging his weight home,” Maggie complained, a tut following. With soft eyes, she turned to the beaming new home owners and kindly said, “Everything looks great. It already has a real nice homey feeling even without any pictures on the walls.”

Anna grinned proudly, gratitude reflecting in her warm eyes. “We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“We certainly could have done without that weakling,” Harry chimed, kicking his toe in his old mate’s direction.

The girls’ attention fell on the now dozing Skippy whose jaw was slacked, mouth hanging open, and a light snore rumbling from his chest.

“I guess that’s my cue. Besides, I got work in the morning and there’s quite a hike back to the city,” Maggie announced, standing from her spot.  Her eyes cast down at her snoozing boyfriend of a year. “Come on, cripple.”

“Thanks for helping out, guys,” Anna said, sharing a chuckle with Harry as they looked on at their dear friend struggling to get Skippy alert.

Maggie was able to muster a quick and strained, “anytime” before flicking Skippy’s clammy cheek. “Wake up, you bastard!”

Skippy jolted awake with a gasp, then let out an incoherent complaint and drifted back to sleep, the sedatives he was given still effectively coursing through his veins.

“Here…let me help you with that log of dead weight.” Harry rose from his seat beside his wife to assist with getting a disgruntled Skippy up.

Anna jumped up to open the front door before proceeding to also open the car door, all the while suppressing the giggles that threatened to escape her at the sight of the two grown adults trying to safely transport a very drugged up Skippy to the car.

“Good fuck, how much can this skinny little shit weigh?” Harry grumbled.

“It’s all in the fucking curls,” Maggie huffed, following Harry’s lead to shove the dead weight into the back seat of her Escalade.

“Watch his-”

She heard Anna call out, then cringed when Skippy’s head bumped on the roof of the car with a loud thud; not one peep sounded from him. “Oops… Wow those sedatives really did a number on him… How wrong would it be to crush one now and then into his supper?”

Harry laughed, shifting his mate’s legs to avoid any discomfort should he wake up during the drive. “There you go, buddy.”

“No, really, does that cross a line?” Maggie asked while holding onto the open car door.  “Because he can be a real pain in the arse…“

Harry wiped his palms on his jeans, rolling his eyes with a deep chuckle. “Then why are you with him?”

Maggie frowned, averting her eyes back to her slumbering boyfriend. “I don’t even know.” Meeting Harry’s questioning gaze, she teasingly said, “not all of us can be sickeningly in love like you and Anna.”

“Hey!” Anna protested from nearby.

Being observant, she had noticed the shift in the always bickering relationship between the two. It had started off a couple months back, when Maggie avoided the subject of talking about Skippy while they gossiped at the gym, and it seemed to escalate when she supplied Anna with one word answers whenever the dark brunette brought the topic up over a lunch.

Anna tried not to pry, keeping her nose out of her friend’s business; especially since Maggie wasn’t being very forthcoming. But she couldn’t help but be concerned with what appeared to be conflicting emotions in her friend’s heart.  All she could do is stand by and patiently wait until Maggie sought her out for support.  And she would give it; wholeheartedly.

“Come here, girly!” Maggie exclaimed, reaching for Anna to gift her a big hug and kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to miss you being ten minutes away but I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you, darling,” Anna smiled, hugging her back just as fiercely. “Call me if you need anything, okay? It may take me longer to get there, but you can count on me speeding my way over.”

“No. Speeding.”

The girls laughed at the stern command behind them before pulling apart so Maggie could pull him into a bear hug. “Take good care of her, please.”

“I will,” Harry vowed, smiling brightly at his wife as she looked on. “Take care of yourself, alright?”

“I will, I will.” Blinking back the tears, she pulled away and waved to them both, then hopped in the car.

Harry and Anna stood together at the top of the driveway, his arm thrown around her shoulders while hers linked around his waist, both watching the black car travel down the path to the open gates.

“Is there something you know that I don’t?” Harry voiced his concern.

“Nope,” Anna replied, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “But I’ll let you know as soon as I know something.”

Harry tilted his head to gaze down at her as she peered up at him; wearing the same dazzling smiles.  “So…Mrs Wales…shall we get back inside?“

“Yep..”

Together, with arms around each other, they began to move towards the front door.

“What would you like to do with our first evening at home?” He asked, stealing a glance down at her.

The glint in her mischievous eye did things to his heart as she replied, “Well, we haven’t christened the shower…or the dining room table…or the hot tub…”

Harry smirked, ducking his head to swiftly kiss her. “Oh, I do love the way you think.”

“Meet me in the hot tub in fifteen, soldier,” she said back, smacking his ass before quickly moving away from his side.

Harry laughed low in his throat, shaking his head at the woman who rushed into the house with his whole heart in her hands.

=========================================================

The next morning was not as busy as the previous day, gifting them a chance to have a lazy start. Sleeping in was a rarity for them, Anna’s inner clock still on the night shift schedule and Harry accustomed to getting up at the crack of dawn for a run. The sun flooding through the windows startled them awake, both partaking in a long, leisure full body stretch before cuddling close for another few minutes. They shared lazy kisses and small touches, savoring the peaceful sounds that came from a small country life outside their home.

Harry was the first to slip out of bed with Betsy’s insistence.

The growing husky was also on a schedule, up and ready for the day in time for the morning run she went on with her father, then again with her mother. While she had a closer bond with her father, she had a bigger smile on her face during her strolls with her mother, enjoying when Anna would stop to pick a few fresh flowers or to converse with a random people who wanted to say hello to the adorable puppy.

This morning, neither one of them had made any notion of getting up when she whined at the side of the bed; they hadn’t even stirred.  And now that it was mid-morning, she knew today’s jog would be absent.

After letting Betsy out to run wild in the backyard, Harry switched the coffee maker on and shuffled to retrieve the cream from the fridge. Anna strolled in still in her sleepwear, yawning loudly.

“Are you hungry?” She asked her husband while he got two coffee mugs ready. Peering into the nearly empty refrigerator, she added, “We have some bread and jelly.”

“Sounds good,” Harry answered, catching the yawning bug.

Anna began to prep the simple breakfast, smiling to herself. This was how most mornings would be (although with a much earlier start), her getting breakfast together in their large kitchen while Harry brewed the coffee.

“This is nice, isn’t she?”

Harry’s eyes flitted over to her and his lips curved up at her messy hair, evidence of their wild night that started in the hot tub.

“Every morning with you is nice,” he replied sweetly, emitting a soft giggle from his smitten wife.

She felt like such a wife, moving around their kitchen with ease–reality hitting her that she _was_ a wife.  And as the months came and they settled further in their new home and new life, she would prove to be an amazing spouse to an equally amazing husband.

“I have to stop at the grocery store before lunch. We can’t live on toast and jam forever.”

Harry chuckled, stirring the sugar in each mug. “Not if you plan to ravish me every night like last night.”

“Ha! Like I’m the only sex craved maniac around here.” She pushed the handle on the toaster down to heat up the four slices, and threw him a teasing wink.

Forgetting the coffee, he strode over towards her with brows lifted up high, predatory in his long steps. “I only see one maniac, peaches.”

Her head tilted back to gaze up at him, Harry stopping directly in front of her.  Her lips twitched into a small smile. “I should get you a mirror then.”

A mischievous smirk tilted his mouth, and he pulled her flush to him. Lowering his head enough to reach her ear, he darkly whispered, “or you could shut up and ravish me right here again.”

Anna’s thighs pressed together out of instinct, and her stomach flip flopped as his hot breath tickled her lips. The stirring in his boxer briefs was felt on her belly, and his hands went to grab her backside before slipping down to the back of her exposed thighs;  it did nothing but make the hungered desire for him intensify. Slowly, her palms traveled down his tshirt clad chest and abdomen, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her fingertips.

“I think that,” she began in the softest, most sultry voice he had ever heard, “maybe it’s your turn to ravish me, hubs.”

His reply came in the form of lifting her up, Anna squealing in both surprise and anticipation as he set her on the countertop.  It was the closest she could ever be eye level with him and her neck appreciated the relief of no longer being strained. Harry wasted no time, his mouth crashing to hers, tongue delving inside to lick every crevice he could possibly find. She drove him mad with desire, a desire she could only satisfy.

The alarms that were set off by the smoke that filled the kitchen would be the only force of nature that could separate them, but only briefly to unplug the toaster before they got lost in each other once again.

=========================================================

The rest of the day was spent grocery shopping together (Harry moaning and groaning the entire forty minutes) and having a late lunch outside on the patio.  After a stroll through the gardens where Anna informed Harry of all the pretty new flowers she had planned to plant that spring, Anna dug into some of the boxes that were left to unpack while Harry tended to some work around the house.

She worked on putting up the picture frames; photographs of their family, including of those who were passed on.  She did so humming along to a tune that had been on repeat since she awoke, Betsy trailing close wherever she went.

Just before it was time to begin supper, she placed the last picture on the window sill–one of Harry pulling a face while his late mother looked on with motherly amusement.  Then, with a look around the complete living room, her heart skipped a beat.  Maggie had been right about the home glowing with warmth, but with all their treasured photographs in place, it added the special little touch it needed to make it feel complete.

With a fond smile, she gazed up at _The Garden Gate_ painting above the fireplace mantelpiece–a housewarming gift from Charles and Camilla.

“Absolutely perfect,” she sighed; content. Then her teary eyes slipped down and the breath she had inhaled caught in her throat.

The special unity sand bottle sat on the mantel, beside it a framed photograph of the September wedding – two souls staring deeply into each other’s eyes with the ocean as the backdrop.  Soon, another photograph would accompany the opposite side of the bottle.

Anna felt happy; completely. A happiness that was rare and pure. One that she couldn’t believe she found, that hadn’t given up even when she refused it. What she did to deserve all of this–an amazing love, great family and friends, and a beautiful private home to laugh and dance and be her silly self in–she didn’t know.

A distinctive chime cut through the air, causing Betsy to scurry towards the culprit; a hollering Harry. A broad smile moved across Anna’s face as he repeatedly pressed on the bell like an excited child that had found a brand new toy.

“Now ain’t that a beautiful sound,” Harry called out from the entrance hall.

And it was; the beautiful sound of _**home**_.


	2. How The Stars Saved Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of snippets of the holiday of love, including Harry isn’t all too pleased with having to spend Valentine’s Day at Anna’s ex-lover’s wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if you are still reading this @MiniSchmidty (Chase's wedding!!) and @Liv_Skittles but this one is dedicated to you lovelies. <3

### How the Stars Saved Valentine’s Day

The gold stitching on the upper left hand side of the plush white robe Anna was lounging in would have been itchy…if they weren’t staying at the most prestige hotel in North Carolina. She sat cross-legged on the middle of the king sized bed, the early morning light filtering through the floor to ceiling windows, casting life to their extravagant suite.

Presently, she was flipping through the Valentine’s Day gift from her husband – a scrapbook documenting _Part One_ – as he called it – of their love story. The man was more romantic than he admitted to be.

Harry was grabbing a quick shower while she found herself get distracted by the beautiful gesture instead of finishing getting ready. Before she had flopped down, she had reasoned with herself that all that was left to do was get dressed – makeup dolled on her face and hair straightened had already been done. And those took the longest. She could spare a few minutes, reliving their story.

She sighed happily, a girlish giggle following when her smiling eyes landed on the memories of the early stages of their whirlwind relationship. She couldn’t believe Harry had most of the things that meant something to them saved, never mind printed or pressed.

_Their back and forth flirty emails. Screenshots of text messages. Pressed peach petals. Song lyrics surrounding several pictures of them._

Looking through it now, the excitement swirled in her belly – the same feeling she had felt whenever she caught him staring at her during those days. Although, it was true that to this day, he still brought her butterflies.

“Oh, Harry.” The last page was a portrait of them on their wedding day, big smiles pointing at the camera, happiness and love radiating off of them.

“What?”

Her head spun around to the direction where her husband stood, a towel wrapped around his waist while he towel dried his hair with another. “Jesus, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” Harry chuckled in apology. Then his eyes landed on what she had been doing and his brow quirked in amusement. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

Anna jutted out her chin in reply. “I’m nearly ready.” She glanced down at them on their wedding and felt the corners of her lips tug up. “I got distracted.”

“Ha! Not surprised; not even the slightest bit.”

“Shut up and give me a kiss.”

Harry shook his head and strode over to the bed. Leaning his upper weight on his hands that were flat on the duvet, he sucked in his cheeks to form fish lips. Anna giggled and tipped to the side, stretching to reach his mouth with her own fish lips.

After sharing a laugh at their equally silly selves, Harry resumed getting ready, having to wipe off the gloss from his mouth that she left behind. Anna stayed perched on the bed, this time laying back on the pillows to fondly watch him move about the bedroom suite.

“It’s so strange not having Bets under my feet,” Harry mused, sliding his boxer briefs over his hips and reaching for his recently pressed trousers. “I keep looking down to check where I’m stepping before I remember she was ripped away from us the second we got off the plane.”

Her hearty laugh was infectious. “I know. I did the same when I was putting my makeup on. She’s like a little kid watching her mom get ready. I used to do that too when my parents had date night.” Anna revealed, toeing the scrapbook that she had tossed to the foot of the bed. “That reminds me. My mom sent me a picture while you were in the shower of the two of them sharing a croissant.”

Harry let out a small laugh. “Did you tell her breads aren’t on the prescribed list of foods she’s allowed to have?”

“Yep. She sent back a thumbs down emoji with a bunch of food emojis.”

This time, Harry’s laughter filled the suite, causing a grin to move across his wife’s face. “She’s a riot.”

“I’m almost positive Betsy’s going to be fifty pounds heavier when we get back home.”

Harry turned to face her at the mention of home, folding the collar of his shirt over his undone bow-tie. “Speaking of-” She groaned and his voice rose a few octaves. “I know, I know…we promised no work or engagement talk this weekend.. but we have to discuss it.. Unless you want to be completely unprepared…”

“You know that I don’t,” she retorted, biting the corner of her lip when her eyes swept over his handsome features and very fit physique.

Harry hummed, doing the buttons of his shirt before tucking the hem inside his trousers. “Exactly. So, there’s that meeting planned with my Gran and Pa on Wednesday where you’ll be formally introduced to a few people that will be handling the announcement behind the scenes.”

“Okay,” Anna nodded, a pang of anxiety filling her chest. “Wait, aren’t you working Wednesday?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, his brow creasing in confusion. “I told you this was _your_ meeting with them.”

A look of horror flashed across her face. “I have to meet with them alone?!” She sat up in bed with eyes wide as saucers. “Harry, I’ve never been _alone_ with them before!”

His hand froze on the last top button as he looked on incredulously at her mini panic. “Anna… we’re _already_ married. They’re your family. What did you expect was going to happen?”

“No, I know that, but-”

“There are going to be thousands of times where you’ll be alone with them. Hell, you’re going to be going on engagements with them without me sometimes! This can’t be news to you.”

“It’s _not_ ,” she stressed with her brows drawing together, becoming agitated at his tone. “I just didn’t think it would be this soon. Jesus, ex _-cuse_ me for being nervous about it. I am _so_ sorry; it’s _totally_ uncalled for.”

Harry sighed at her sarcasm. “Are we seriously going to fucking fight on Valentine’s Day? After I just gave you an incredibly thoughtful present. _And_ right before we’re off to your ex-boyfriend’s bloody wedding?”

She scowled. “He wasn’t my boyfriend.”

Harry laughed dryly, then dug the hole deeper. “Right, because ex-fuck buddy is just _so_ much fucking better to admit out loud.” He regretted it the second the nasty words passed his lips.

Anna slid off the bed and stormed towards the closet where her dress was hanging, not bothering to adjust the robe that had opened to reveal the tops of her naked breasts.

Harry hung his head in frustration and guilt. “Okay, I’m sorry. That was rude of me to say and I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Whatever, Harry,” came Anna’s still angered response.

She hastily pulled her bra on, not bothering to make sure they were on the correct hooks. Then she unzipped the back of the dress, cursing when she dragged the zipper down with a little too much force. Harry was rustling through the drawer where he kept his wallet, hotel room key, and watch. Hearing him get ready to leave made her even more peeved. She stepped inside the middle of the undone dress before pulling it up, shimmying her hips when it didn’t go up smoothly. Once it was on, she sighed in relief that it still fit; that would be the last time she went shopping months prior to any event. The dress was very festive for the holiday, a deep red color with a plunging neckline. It would’ve made her feel pretty, and she would’ve twirled around to feel the fabric dance around her knees – if she wasn’t fuming _mad_.

“Come on, Anna. I don’t want to do this today.” A guttural noise vibrated in his throat when silence met him. He stalked to the closet where she stood ignoring him, and the breath caught in his throat.

She was breathtakingly beautiful.

“ _Wow_.”

Anna felt her scowl crack the second she drew her eyes to his and caught the stunned admiration shining in his blue orbs. And the more he stared, the more her sour expression melted, and a small smile ended up on her lips. She tried to fight it, she really did, but the truth was that she wasn’t even really angry to begin with; she used anger to mask the other emotions coursing through her.

Hurt. Nerves. Hunger.

“I’m sorry, Anna,” Harry began, reaching to thread his fingers through hers. He smiled when she let him. “I wasn’t implying anything negative about your value. My words came out wrong; I should’ve thought them out.”

She shook her head. “I’m not even pissed about that, Harry. I know you don’t judge me, and it’s more my issues with the whole ordeal. I used him to cover up my sadness, and I hate that.”

As much as it killed him, he grit his teeth and said, “Maybe you should discuss it tonight…with him.”

“No. His wedding is hardly the place to talk about that.”

Harry waited a beat before probing. “If that’s not why you’re angry with me, then what is it?”

“I’m not angry at you, per se. Just annoyed that you automatically think it’s stupid for me to not get nervous about certain things.” He opened his mouth to protest, but she rushed before he could utter a single syllable. “I know it’s part of marrying you. I know have to get comfortable around them without you being there.  But, _God_ , can you just let me have a moment to process that? I feel like this whole meeting was sprung on me-”

“It wasn’t, though,” Harry argued, squeezing her hand to sweeten the blow. “I told you about the meeting the other day when I told you to write it into your calendar.”

“Okay,” she said, a slight edge to her voice, “and that’s my fault for not fully comprehending. I didn’t know you were saying it was only _my_ meeting with them and the staff. I thought we were going to go through this whole wedding stuff together. I thought you were going to guide me through all this royal stuff.”

“And I _will_ , Anna. I _have_ been. But you can’t expect me to hold your hand at every little meeting or engagement-”

“I’m _not_ -” she sighed, exasperated. “Harry, that is not what I am saying!”

“Alright, hold on.” Harry took a single step back, recognizing the argument escalating with the way their communication was going. Bringing her hand to his mouth, he brushed his lips against her soft skin. “Let’s just take a moment without saying anything to gather our thoughts here; otherwise, we are never going to leave this room in good spirits.”

Anna pursed her lips, ready to shoot his idea down. If she didn’t finish putting on her shoes and retouch her makeup, they’d never get to the breakfast bar where her family waited for them in time. But she knew he was right. This was not a good time to be at odds with each other. For one, it was Valentine’s Day and he had given her something very special; she was waiting for the evening to present hers to him – of course, full of sexy things that was clearly a win-win for her, too. And then there was that little detail that they were about to head off to an ex lover of hers wedding instead of celebrating the holiday with each other like they had previously done.

So, she obliged. And they stood holding hands inside the walk-in closet, neither of them speaking. Over a minute went by and Harry shot her a questioning look, to which Anna nodded her readiness to begin communicating aloud again.

“I understand that you’re nervous. And you _will_ be nervous with every meeting, every introduction, every engagement. You _should_ be; it’s all very new to you. I get that.”

Anna was grateful – and now less nervous – at the sincerity behind his speech. “Thank you. And I don’t expect you to hold my hand like I’m some delicate flower that can’t handle anything alone. I know I can handle it. I know I can get through it by myself. I’m just nervous because, like you said, it _is_ new to me. And I do need your guidance.”

He nodded, agreeing. “And my guidance you do and will have. I promise you that.”

She breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a whole lot better about everything now. She swung their clasped hands back and forth, a smile tugging her lips up. “Can you promise me one more thing?”

His reply was instantaneous. “Of course, baby.”

“I know today isn’t going to be easy for you, and – shit – I’m really sorry to do this to you because I feel like it almost ruins our Valen-”

“It doesn’t.”

“-tine’s Day. But can you promise to be nice today?”

He chortled, then smirked. “Are you saying I am _not_ normally nice?”

She tugged on his hand, then stretched up to kiss his unsuspecting lips as he fell forward. “Promise me.”

Sighing heavily, he rolled his eyes playfully then murmured what she wanted to hear.

=====================================================

“You’re being an asshole.” Anna was not amused by Harry’s guilty grin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, darling.”

They sat alone at the table, the family members coupling together on the dance floor while her mother and grandmother conversed animatedly with the bride and groom on the other side of the rented club space.

Anna threw him a disbelieving look, snatching the champagne out of his grasp before he could bring it up to his lips. “You promised you would be nice, Harry.”

Harry laughed – he actually had the _audacity_ to laugh, then reached for his drink back before downing it in one swig. “I haven’t even met the guy!”

No, he hadn’t. But that didn’t stop Harry from hating the twat with an intensity that made him clench his fists whenever he saw the groom looking their way. His brothers-in-law seemed to like the dude, sharing stories all night about the stupid shit they’d get into because of Chase’s rebellion streak. He had been mostly mute, downing enough champagne to make his feet feel like he was floating when he shared a few dances with his wife and mother-in-law.

Anna flung another disapproving look in his direction before setting her eyes on Luke awkwardly swaying side to side with his wife. She hid a grin behind her flute. He had always been the black sheep of the family; the only one who didn’t have a rhythmical bone in his body.

A sigh came from beside her, but she ignored it as she continued to enjoy the entertainment provided by her loony family. It had been _nice_ being around them again, reverting back to their cuckoo antics and never ceasing banter that drove innocent bystanders up the wall.

Another sigh blew the strands of her loose hair in her face. Still, she ignored it.

So maybe she was being a bit harsh on him. He had been perfectly polite throughout the ceremony, keeping his comments to himself when the bride and groom exchanged vows they wrote themselves. She knew what he was thinking – _their wedding was far better_. And she happened to agree with it, biased or unbiased.

Everything about his good behavior seemed to shift as the day wore on. He was becoming antsy, his leg bouncing up and down under the table while they ate the grilled salmon with rice and mixed vegetables. After all the champagne she had consumed, the vibration next to her was making her dizzy but he refused to stop, even when she placed a firm hand on his thigh. Then, he kept grunting before chugging flute after flute of champagne that just kept on coming around. She realized it was after every retelling of a Panty-Chaser story. But she let that slide, too; even _she_ was getting annoyed by her brothers reminiscing inappropriate pastimes in front of her mother and grandmother.

It was when they danced that she became really annoyed with him. He was pawing at her, letting his hands travel dangerously low and even sneaking a grope or two – meanwhile, she could see the groom growing uncomfortable at the display.

And that’s when it dawned on her. Harry was doing it for show. To let the loser who had gotten into his wife’s knickers long ago know that she was his now – _and only his_.

“Will you stop it?!” Anna roared, snapping her head to the side to glare at him when another puff of air went through her straightened tresses.

“I’m not doing anything!” Harry denied, rather moodily.

“I told you to be nice.”

“I _am_ being nice. I don’t know how many times I have to defend myself with your false accusations.”

“And I don’t know how many times I have to tell you they’re not false. You practically mauled me while dancing to show Chase I don’t belong to him.”

“I was simply having a few close dances with my wife. Sorry if the cheap champagne has gone to my head.”

“See!” She cried, swatting his arm. “There you go now with the comments.”

His brows furrowed together. “What comments?!”

Anna dropped her voice, poorly imitating his, “Sorry if the _cheap_ champagne has gone to my head.”

Harry couldn’t help what happened next. He busted out into laughter and leaned in close, his arm thrown on the back of her chair for support. “Baby..”

Anna hated how for the second time that day, he was able to make her smile from ear-to-ear when she _really_ wanted to stay annoyed with him. “Don’t baby me,” she said with a little giggle.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Which really could only mean one thing: Anna’s period would make an appearance in a matter of a couple days. He always seemed to be apologizing for one thing or another days before, picking up on it after a year of dating. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop. I’ll behave.”

She clicked her tongue in reply, then flashed him another toothy grin before saying playfully, “Have another cheap drink to shut that foul mouth of yours.”

Harry leaned in closer to whisper darkly in her ear, “I love it when you talk dirty.”

Anna pushed against him with her shoulder when she caught a glimpse of her returning mother and grandmother, trying to dismiss the shiver that traveled down her spine. “Behave, my mom and Nana are walking this way.”

Harry pressed a kiss against her hair, before he released her and sat up straight in his seat.

His playful mood turned sour once again the minute her mother raved on and on about how charming Chase was. A grunt escaped him, and this time he grew grumpy at the elbow he received from his wife instead of feigning innocence.

He had to get the hell out of there.

======================================================

“I was in love with you.”

The admission was unexpected and Anna almost fell over to the side. “ _What_?” She gaped at Chase.

This was not the way she thought things were going to go when she made her way across the room to have a small chat with him before leaving. She had promised Harry five minutes, just to say her congratulations and wish him well. She had gotten wind of the mumbled profane name he had used to call Chase just as she walked away from their table.

Now, twenty minutes later, and she was on her second glass of champagne in her old friend’s company.

Chase smiled sheepishly, swirling the bubbly drink in the narrow glass. “I was for a while. Even before we hooked up.”

Anna smacked his chest, her eyes sweeping around them to make sure nobody nearby had overheard his confession. “Shut up; you were not.”

“I was,” he insisted. “You were smart…beautiful…kind of quirky, but I liked that about you.”

“So I’m none of those things now?”

He chuckled. “I didn’t say that.”

“Using past tense indicates otherwise.”

Chase groaned. “See. Too smart for your own good. What I’m saying is that I was in love with you….and you weren’t in love with me.”

She cringed, the guilt resurfacing. “I’m sorry. What I did…that was really selfish and shitty of me. I…used you.”

“Hey,” he shrugged. “It’s fine. I understand.”

“I never…I mean, _wow_ … I had no idea, Chase.”

“You couldn’t have known. Not with all that was going on at the time. And even before Ben died, you were either caught up in your studies or wanting to be one of the guys that you never noticed all the ways I tried to get you to notice me.” He paused. “Besides, Ben would have kicked my fucking ass…”

Anna snorted while nodding. “Ain’t that the truth,” she agreed. “Hey, listen. I know you say it’s fine and it’s in the past but I really do hope you know how sorry I am about the way I treated you. And I never said a proper thank you for being there for me during…everything.”

Chase waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t mention it. That’s what friends are for.”

Half-shrugging, she smiled politely. “Still; thank you.”

He nodded, then drew the flute to his lips for another drink. “So..” Anna watched his eyes flick to where she knew Harry sat with her family, most likely fuming with smoke coming out of his ears as he kept a close eye on them conversing. “Your boyfriend has been shooting daggers at me this entire time. Put on quite a show on the floor, too.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m actually stunned he hasn’t found his way over to take a piss on me, really.”

Chase tipped his head back and grabbed his chest, shaking with mirth. “You really are something else, Annalisa Caro.” _Wales_ , she corrected in her mind. “He’s a very lucky man. I hope he knows it.”

Her lips twitched. “Oh, he knows.” They shared another laugh. “In all seriousness, I’m the lucky one. I just love busting his balls when he’s acting this way.”

“Well,” Chase smirked, leaning in close. “I’m not exactly blaming him. I could steal you away right now if I really wanted to.”

Her face twisted in distaste. Yep, he was still a player hidden underneath the new wedding band. “Really, Chase? Are you really playing that douchebag card right now?”

“What?” He asked innocently, a glint of humor in his bright green eyes. “I’m only messing with you. Like the good old days.”

“Except-” She rose her brows, no trace of amusement on her face as she looked evenly at him. “In the good old days, you weren’t just married and I wasn’t completely smitten with my fiancé”

His eyes lit up in surprise and he backed away from her until he was at a respectable distance. “ _Whoa_! Fiancé?”

 _Fuck_. Anna didn’t reveal the panic that was quickly rising in her throat. “Yes, I’m engaged.” She announced with confidence, her back straight.

Chase’s curious eyes went to her bare hand. “I don’t see a ring. Cheap bastard.”

She pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing, recalling Harry’s cheap champagne remark. Instead, she cleared her throat and the explanation rolled off her tongue, “Well, I can’t very well wear it when any pap could easily snap a picture. It’s safe and sound at home until we make the announcement.”

“Wow, I had no idea. Well, congratulations to you, then.” He nodded towards her reserved table. “Shall I head on over and introduce myself to the lucky asshole?”

It took everything in her not to cause a scene and fling the rest of her champagne in his face. Not that she was upset. She knew Chase was doing this deliberately to piss her off. He had always loved doing so in all the time she’d known him. But she wanted to let him know he had no power over her and she had a new confidence that could _and would_ knock him down a peg.

Also, she desperately wanted to smack the smug grin on his face. She always hated that look on him.

“I’d rather you didn’t. Besides, I only came over to offer my congratulations to you before we head out.”

“What?! Leaving so soon? Come on, Ann. The night is young!”

Now she was the one grinning smugly. “I promised my _fiancé_ I would make it up to him if he made it to the cake without pummeling your ass.”

Chase’s laughter was drowned by the rambunctious guests that surrounded them. He raised his glass towards her. “Never change, Anna Panda.”

Her nose scrunched up at the nickname she always despised. “I hope you do, Panty-Chaser. For your wife’s sake.”

Chase doubled over, smacking his thigh as another round of laughter found him. “God, I haven’t been called that in years!”

“Funny, because my doofus brothers are very fond of still referring you to the godawful nickname.”

Again, he gazed at their table and waved to the guys he had many crazy memories with. “I miss those days. Your family has always been so good to me; so welcoming.” He cleared his throat, smiling wistfully at the woman who could have changed his ways long before his new wife had. Then he awkwardly leaned in and gave her an one arm hug. “Thanks for coming. It really is good to see you happy. Ben would’ve wanted it.”

Anna closed her eyes to conceal the tears that were beginning to form. “Thanks, Chase. He would’ve wanted the same for you, you know.”

“Yeah…I know.”

After another embrace – a full on hug this time – they shared watery smiles and said their goodbyes.

=====================================================

Walking along the pier late that evening is what Harry and Anna found themselves doing after leaving the Caros behind at the reception. It was better – _much better_ – than sitting there with a brooding husband, and an ex that had confessed some rather unsettling news.

Curling her fingers around his more firmly, she let out a long breath to watch it puff out of her mouth like smoke and evaporate before her eyes. She would wait until tomorrow when they were enclosed on a plane surrounded by people to tell Harry what had happened. There would be no possible way for him to start a scene, and given the long duration of the flight, she had plenty of time to cheer him up before they landed in Wattisham.

For right now, she just wanted to salvage the holiday and enjoy the gentle waves of the sea beside them, while being in the presence of the man she loved more than life itself.

It was a beautiful night, the sky sparkling like diamonds, the crescent moon shining down brightly. Anna couldn’t ask for a more clear night – her last night breathing in her native country’s air.

“I loved it here.”

“Mm?” Harry tilted his head to the side to peer down at her, missing what she had murmured by the bewitching scene of the full night sky. A smile crept on his face when he found the content sigh leave her own smiling lips.

“I loved it here,” she echoed before carrying on. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been in the Carolinas-” The shift in her accent when she uttered _Carolinas_ made him chuckle with fondness. “-but I remember it having some of the best beaches and piers.”

“You do love the water,” Harry mused quietly. He followed her when she tugged on his hand, coming to rest at the wooden railing that kept them secure from the sea below. Allowing her to step in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her middle.

Anna instantly melted against his chest, laying her head over his beating heart as they looked out at the expansion of the water. “My dad used to take my brothers and me to this very place to fish. Man, I was horrible at it.” Her eyes fluttered when Harry began to sway them, side to side, as she continued to relive a sweet memory of her father. “And I remember the first time we came here, I got so pissed when Ben caught a big pounder within, like, two minutes of throwing his line in. God, he was always so good at… _everything_. I hated and admired that about him; _stupid-head_.”

Harry snorted, his nose buried in her frizzing hair. “Sore loser.”

She laughed lightly, no sense in denying it. “I really am; god, that’s awful. But my dad – bless him – let me have my pouting moment, never told me to knock it off while I just kept on sputtering every complaint I could think of…and then – after all that – he treated me to an ice cream cone. Honestly, the promising ice cream was the only thing that kept me coming to the fishing trips.”

 _The snack shop_ , Harry thought. The very one that they had strolled past that closed at 7pm during the winter hours. Harry lifted his head and glanced down at his watch, his arms still holding her to him. It was eight minutes until then.

Releasing her, he pat her back that was covered by his tux jacket. “Come on.”

Anna whipped around, pulling the lapels of the fabric that had fallen open. Harry was already making his way down the pier in long strides. “Where are we going?” She called out to him, confusion etched across her features.

Harry turned, walking backwards with a splitting grin. “Getting you an ice cream cone, stupid-head.”

Nothing could ever, _ever_ make her stop loving this man as much as she did.

Anna looked up and threw a thanks at the stars for somehow bringing such a kind, gentle soul her way to keep… _forever_.

The last thing Harry heard was his wife’s infectious giggles before she squealed and jumped on his back – even in her short dress. He carried her piggyback style the whole way to the snack bar, laughing like two lovesick teenagers when he broke off into a sprint.

The next morning, Harry was the first to wake up, and _he_ took a turn thanking his lucky stars for the dazzling woman who lay peacefully sleeping in his loving arms.

Valentine’s Day hadn’t been a total disaster.


	3. The Makings of an Army Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of Anna finding herself transitioning into a new role as an army wife; a role she feels she was born to be.

### The Makings of an Army Wife

 

_**First Day Jitters** _

Anna was talking a mile a minute from the bedroom. What specific subject it was this time, Harry didn’t know.  His eyes were fixated on his pale reflection above the sink, but he wasn’t really  _looking_ at himself now. All he could focus on was the clench in his belly and the acceleration of his heart rate that seemed to be beating out of his chest.

He felt like he was going to throw up.

It was silly, really – the nerves that had kept him brooding all day. But he didn’t know how to stop the anxiousness.

Being the insightful wife she was, Anna had been patient with him all day. Whatever was going through his head, she knew he had to make sense of it before he would invite her in. And so, she had suggested they go for a stroll through the gardens with Betsy (knowing how fresh air did the jumbled mind good), and requested a drive around the village so she could become more familiarized with her new surroundings.

Harry had shrugged and gone along with it albeit not having any desire to. He just wanted to sit and dwell and waste the day away. Begrudgingly, he had strolled along side her with Betsy leading the way through the gardens, tuning in and out of his wife’s anticipated plans for the yard come springtime. And then after lunch, he had kept quiet in the passenger seat (a rarity when Anna was behind the wheel) during their drive around town while she had talked animatedly about one thing or another.

The remainder of the day had been relatively the same. Supper was awkwardly silent. Lounging in front of the telly was even more uncomfortable. And then getting ready for bed, Anna had begun chattering again, probably going crazy from being tight lipped for hours.

He only prayed she would be asleep soon before she had the chance to explode and demand him to talk.

Sighing in frustration, solely directed at himself, Harry tipped his head back to examine his clean-shaven face; an attempt to remedy the unsettling knot in his tummy. He passed a hand over the smooth skin, then paused when he noticed the tiny inflammation that had begun to form on his chin. A stress zit. _Fucking great._

“Harry… did you hear me?” His wife’s voice drifted from the doorway as he poked and prodded the blotchy area.

“Sorry, what?” Harry sheepishly asked, meeting her curious wide eyes through the mirror.

Anna folded her arms with raised eyebrows.  “I’ve been talking to you for the past twenty minutes. Did you hear anything I said?”

He cringed. There was only so much distance and avoidance Anna could take, and if he continued on this path for the rest of the night, he would surely be the recipient of an earful. He braced himself while answering, “Not really, no. Sorry…”

Dumbfounding him, she chuckled. She wasn’t angry; far from it. The amusement was written across her soft features.

Indeed, she had been patient and understanding by his lack of communication, even when he didn’t feel the need to show her the courtesy of acknowledging her chattering. There was something stewing inside him, something that he wasn’t willing to share, and while it had been bothersome that he didn’t want to unleash it on her, acting reticent all day instead, she had been willing to let it go until he was ready to voice it.

However, now that nighttime had fallen and there was  _still_ no indication of his mood shifting, she was becoming slightly irritated and a bit hurt. On top of it all, he had been admittedly tuning her out for the past half hour.

_Miss patient-and-understanding was no more._

Ready to castigate him for not listening, she had stalked to the bathroom where he was supposed to be getting ready for bed…and almost laughed when she found him ungracefully trying to pop a zit.

Leaning on the doorframe, she repeated herself. “I was thinking about calling Lena in the morning…see if it’ll be alright to join the other girls on their Tuesday meeting…but I don’t want to sound too eager and desperate…what do you think?”

“I think that’s a great idea, baby,” Harry murmured, still absorbed with his reflection.

“You don’t think it’s too soon?”

Lifting his chin up higher, he responded, “I don’t see why it would be. It shows how interested you are; how much you’d like to be a part of what they’re about. I’m sure they’d appreciate to see you’re eager to get involved.”

She scrunched up her nose in thought. “You think so?”

“I do.” He heaved a sigh, eyes flicking to hers through the mirror. “Honestly, the sooner the better. You’d go stir crazy after a week of doing nothing.”

She chuckled, agreeing. “Okay, it’s final then; I’ll call tomorrow.”

“Good.” Harry muttered with a fleeting smile, then he turned back to his previous task.

Anna watched in silence for a few moments before interjecting. “You really shouldn’t be doing that. It’ll irritate the skin even more and leave a mark.”

Harry let out an exasperated breath through his nose. “What do you suggest I do, then? I can’t very well start my first day with a big ass zit on my face.”

And there it was; the reason for his grumpiness.

_First day jitters._

“Is that why–” Anna snapped her mouth shut, stopping the revelation from spilling out. If she were to call him out, he would undoubtedly clam up again. That’s the last thing she wanted. Saving him the embarrassment, she said instead, “Well, first, popping it won’t make it go down any.”

She pushed herself away from the frame and made her way into the bathroom, heading straight to her side of the double sink to rummage through some products. “I have some face wash that will help it for the next few days but if you want a quick fix to dry it out, you’re better off doing the aspirin mask and putting some lotion on your face.”

“The..  _what_?” Harry wrinkled his nose. “Anna, I’m not going to use your fucking beauty products..”

Her head snapped up. “Why the hell not? If it’ll help…”

Agitated, he growled and rubbed his forehead with an open palm. “Because your face always has this clean feminine scent…I’m not going to walk on the airfield smelling like bloody flowers.”

She laughed lightly while rolling her eyes, then dropped her gaze to search for the remedy. “Guys are so fixated on shit like that. I hope you know how ridiculous you sound. And rude.”

Harry quirked a brow, staring humorously as she moved a bunch of bottles around. “Really, now? So, tell me, would you be okay with going out with the girls smelling like, ah, I don’t know…  _me_?”

“ _Yes._ " She blew the strands of dark hair that had fallen in her line of vision, “I would be perfectly okay with that.”

“Bullshit.”

“Whatever… here, let’s try the aspirin mask.” Anna reassured him with alive eyes, shaking the aspirin bottle. “I promise it won’t give off any flowery scent and it’ll dry up the little sucker before your big day tomorrow.”

“No, it’s fine,” Harry grumbled rather moodily. Using his fingers to tousle his still damp hair, he realized she was right; his skin was more irritated after the abusive treatment. “Fuck.”

“Har-” Anna was about to retort with an irritation to her own voice at his stubbornness until her phone buzzed on the night stand in the other room.

“Damn, that’s loud,” Harry mused without glancing her way as she strolled out of the room. “Defeats the purpose, no?”

 _Now that he’s no longer mute, he sure is full of complaints_ , Anna thought to herself. “You should hear it when it’s going off in my purse. Sounds like I keep a vibrator in there…”

“I’m surprised you don’t.”

“Ha!” She dived for the mobile, scooping it up seconds before it could go to voicemail. “It’s my brother. Hey, Danny boy.”

Harry listened on for a few minutes to the one sided conversation, chuckling to himself at the way Anna fell into the pestering little sister role.

“No, Gabe didn’t tell me anything. What is it? Oh, come on! You cannot do this to me. You know how nosy I am. Tell me, tell me, tell me! What is iiiiit?” She laughed. “Oh, shut up, you dweeb. Just tell me. I hate it when you do this. If you're not going to tell me, then why did you fucking call?!”

Harry heard a long annoyed sigh before she proceeded.

“Why can’t you just say it now? So what! Gabe makes me swear to secrecy and I never tell you anything! I mean…shit…bad example. Nothing! I can’t tell you, that’s the point, jackass. Just fucking spit it out. Oh my god, you are more annoying than Luke and Finn put together.”

Silence followed until a squeal cut through the air, causing the puppy who had been sleeping at the foot of the bed to jump awake. “Are you serious?! That is  _amazing_ news! Congratulations! Hang on, let me tell Harry.”

Dark curls that were loosely tied up by an elastic swung from side to side as Anna bounced back into the room, Betsy now at her feet. The mobile was pressed against her chest and she wore a pearly white grin; the excitement radiating off of her.

Harry’s dark mood began to wither at the sight.

“Guess what!” Anna’s eyes sparkled with delight.

“Chicken butt,” he joked, grinning. It was his way of apologizing for his foul mood.

“No!” She laughed, swatting his bare chest. “Danny and Gabe are having a baby girl!”

His eyes widened, and the giddiness replaced any form of consternation he had been feeling. “No shit! Wow, man.. that’s fantastic! Congratulations.”

Harry and Anna huddled close together in the center of the master bathroom as Danny went on to share more information on the pending adoption. In a few weeks time, the expecting parents were due to travel to Spain where a tiny fourteen month old Dora awaited their arrival. After a rough start, she had been in need of a loving forever home, the sort of stability that the couple would surely give her.

The trio talked excitedly for the next forty-five minutes, discussing what the long, tiresome process was like - the outcome outweighing the disappointing setbacks. It didn’t take long before Anna inquired how the two came to an agreement on the interior of Dora’s room.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Danny groaned.

“Did you bribe him with some weird sex thing?” Anna asked with caution. “Because if so…”

“Yeah, let’s not go there,” Her brother replied with no ounce of enthusiasm. “He’s going to use this against me until we’re eighty, I’m sure.”

“Compromise is the key to a successful marriage,” Harry lamely recited. “Give the guy this one and you’ll get the next!”

“Over my dead body! He wanted the walls to be  _zebra_ print for God’s sake… and hot pink carpeting; wall to wall.”

“Poor kid,” Anna said with a laugh, then tilted her head to peek up at her husband. “I’ll kill you if you ever utter the words zebra print when it comes to the kids.”

Harry chuckled and held his palms up. “I promise you I’d pick  _cheetah_ before zebra print.”

“Don’t you dare give Gabriel any more hideous ideas!“ Daniel’s warning filtered through the mobile speaker. “Guys, seriously, though, we need to change the subject before my blood pressure skyrockets. What are you two lovebirds up to tonight?”

“We were just getting ready for bed,” Anna managed to answer through her giggles.

“Oh, right. I forgot about the time difference. Are you ready for your big day, Har?”

The anxiety spiked Harry's heart rate at the reminder. He inhaled sharply and opened his mouth to speak, but Anna beat him to it. “He’s stressing over a zit on his chin.”

“Oooh,” Danny hissed. “You know what will help dry that shit right out? The aspirin mask.”

Harry groaned at his gloating wife. “Damn all of you Caro’s.”

=============================

_**A New Monday** _

Monday. The start of a new week, typically served as a returning day after a holiday period; brief or extended. Naturally, it was a day most of the population dreaded. On this particular Monday, Anna found herself antsy by early afternoon.

At five a.m., the alarm clock had gone off, forcing the young couple to begin a new ritual. Harry had rolled out of bed and took off with Betsy for a run, leaving Anna to trudge sleepily to the kitchen where she began preparing breakfast and his lunch. After sharing a quiet breakfast together, Anna had kept Harry company while he showered and dressed in his work gear. By six forty-five, Harry had kissed her goodbye and rushed out the door.

For a few minutes, Anna had stared at the closed door and listened to the roaring of his bike and the SUV that would follow close behind. Taking a quick look around, she had sighed and shrugged to herself, not knowing what to do about with the uneventful day.

Deciding it was too early to call Lena about the WMWC meeting, she had shuffled upstairs to take a shower herself, then had gone for a walk with Betsy. Before having a light lunch outside on the patio, she had called the other military wife who was surprised and ecstatic to hear from her, instantly welcoming her to the meeting and accepting her into the choir.

Anna was thrilled.

By one in the afternoon, plans were made and lunch had been eaten. With nothing urgent on her agenda, Anna quickly found herself to be restless.  She had tried to fill her time with other things, such as light reading, catching up on the Netflix queue, and searching through wedding blogs. But her mind was racing, and she couldn’t focus on one thing more than five minutes before her thought process would wander.

Would the other wives and girlfriends be just as welcoming? Was Harry having a good day at work? Were her little birds okay? She hoped so.

“Ugh…stop, Anna,” she scolded herself, tossing the laptop to the side. “Okay, I need to do something. What should we do with the rest of the day, Bets?” The puppy that lay next to her yawned and rested her head back on the sofa cushion in reply. Anna frowned. “I’m too wired for a nap, baby girl.”

She had to do something before her own thoughts worked against her. Thinking of her mother, she tried to channel her and what she would be doing right now.

_Cleaning._

And that’s how Harry found her when he returned later that evening.

==============================

_**Becoming One of Them** _

Following the move to Wattisham, Anna found herself in a place where she felt she belonged; a place she was always meant to be.  A role that was destined for her.

She was an army wife.

The meeting with the other Wattisham military wives and girlfriends had been a success. Anna had made it very clear with the other wives and girlfriends that she wanted to be treated the same as all of them–because that’s exactly who she was; the wife of a soldier.

It wasn’t long before she became involved with the activities that filled the wives’ calendars.

“Sir Craig, this is Anna. She’ll be reading to you today.” Lena shouted near the frowning old man that sat in a wheelchair.

“Good God, woman. I’m blind, not deaf,” came the gravelly complaint. “Are you trying to deteriorate my perfectly working eardrum?”

Anna bit her lip and laid an empathetic hand on Lena’s arm when an embarrassed flush came over her new friend’s cheeks.

The older woman spluttered as she answered the veteran, “Sorry, I was speaking with Mr. Robinson just now an-”

“That foul invalid?” The old man huffed, grumbling under his breath with distaste. “No wonder the stench coming off of you is irritating my sinuses. Go, now. Leave me with this Anna so I can go about my day.”

Anna looked on with a smirk. Sir Craig was going to be a challenge to please. What he didn’t know–or any of them for that matter–was that Annalisa was all too familiar with crabby old veterans. She had won over the hearts of many back in the States. This would be no different.

“Good morning, Sir Craig. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, for the love of… They left me with a goddamned  _Yankee_ … Good day, young lady.”

Her smirk transformed into a grin. “Ah, my accent can’t get past you, then.” She sat on the seat next to him and reached for the newspaper set for her on the table. “Would it be best if I read the paper in a fake British accent then?”

“Absolutely not! There is nothing more horrid and bloody unpleasant than a Yankee thinking they can master a respectable dialect.”

“I happen to disagree, sir.”

He scowled. “I beg your pardon.”

“There is nothing more bloody unpleasant than the appalling manners of a Brit.” It had barely been two minutes, and Annalisa had already won. His lips twitched as he fought against the amused smile. “Shall we begin with the sports section?” She cleared her throat, folding the paper for an easy read.

“Weather.” He said with a new friendly tone.

After going over the forecast for the coming week and announcing the scores of the latest sporting events, Sir Craig grunted the next thing he wanted to hear. Morbidly, Anna found herself reading the obituaries, pausing after each name until the veteran nodded his head to continue.

“You have a very gentle scent.”

Her cheeks felt instantly hot and Anna choked on the name she was reading.  “Oh…um..thank you.”

“You’re married, I presume?”

She bit her lip. The bloke didn’t know exactly who he was talking to, so telling him the truth wouldn’t hurt….would it?

Deciding it wouldn’t, _it couldn't,_ she answered honestly with a happy tone, “Yes, sir. Since last September.”

A fond smile crept on his face, as if he was remembering a wonderful pastime. “A newlywed.”

“Indeed. We recently moved here to Wattisham so my husband could resume his Apache flying.”

“I was an Apache pilot for thirty some years. A very hard craft to master.”

“I’ve heard,” she said with a wide grin. “I’m very proud of him. He loves it and can’t see himself doing anything else.”

“Let me tell you something, Mrs. Anna..” She leaned in to listen closely at his polite command, resting a supportive hand on his uncontrolled trembling fingers. “It has been said the honeymoon phase is for the first year only. Then reality sets in; responsibilities get packed on the more your family and life grows together. You face struggles, you go through hurdles, you defeat the biggest of the blows. But I say the honeymoon should last  _a lifetime_.” He paused, then continued with a low, mournful speech, “Time is precious, my dear.”

Anna swallowed at the slight waver in his voice and she discreetly wiped away the wetness that had pooled at her eyes. “I’ll make sure to remember that, sir. Even when he’s being a pain in my arse.”

Sir Craig laughed at the unexpected change in her accent. “Your husband is a very lucky lad.”

“I’m the lucky one,” she stated without missing a beat.

It would be months of several visits before the veteran would come to know his favorite Yankee was the future Duchess. He would learn many things others didn’t of the Royal, things that would be of much interest to the media. Stories he wouldn’t dare share with any press, but with only his children and their children… Many generations of the veteran thereafter would come to know Anna Wales as the most genuine, down to earth, and kind hearted military wife in history.

============================

_**Babysitting** _

A soft coo was the first thing that reached his ears when Harry stepped inside the front door.  It made him pause there, with brows knitted together, the sound being completely out of ordinary, until the angelic hum of a melody filtered through the walls and into the entrance hall.

After Harry set his keys and wallet on the side table, he showered his little mama that greeted him with kisses, then proceeded to follow his wife’s gentle whispering song.

Anna was found by the sliding doors in the kitchen, facing the view of the gardens.  It was a familiar scene. He had come home from his morning run so often to find her gazing out at the wintered plants, a steaming  mug cradled in her hands and breakfast waiting for him at the table.

But she wasn’t looking out of the glass doors this time; her attention was casted down at the delicate bundle she held in her arms–visible to Harry in the reflection created by the moonlight.

The sight made his usual greeting catch in his throat and his heart galloped wildly in his chest.

Anna turned and looked up, sensing him near, and met his loving gaze; one that was filled with promise of the near future.

“Hi,” she whispered with a small smile.

His face split into a wide grin before he returned her soft spoken greeting with his own, “Hey. Sorry I’m late.”

Anna shook her head gently, dismissing his apology. “It’s okay. How was your day?”

“Good…not as interesting as yours, evidently.” His wide eyes fell on the peacefully sleeping infant, looking on with a curious wonder.  “Where did you find that?“

Anna’s laughing eyes followed her husband’s gaze, taking in the precious soft features of the five month old.  It was nearing hour three of babysitting the infant, and instead of growing tired between juggling cooking supper, reading up on the fundraiser she was to attend the next morning, and taking an emotional phone call from Maggie all the while rocking the baby in her arms, she felt energetic – like she was a natural.

“Snatched her up at the park when no one was looking.”

Harry laughed gently, sparkling blue eyes flitting back up to his wife.  “Good girl.“

“Lanah couldn’t find a babysitter for Allie so I volunteered to watch her while she met with Colin’s teachers.”

Harry nodded. His wife had been volunteering for many things as of late, keeping busy with the other wives while he was at work. He knew she did it out of the goodness of her generous heart, and for that, he was eternally proud to be called her husband.

“Can I keep her?” Anna asked in a loud whisper.

Harry let out a low chuckle, shuffling his feet towards the woman he adored above all others.  Placing a gentle, tender kiss on her temple, he said, “As long as you promise to feed, change, and bathe her.”

The infant squirmed at the shift of Anna’s posture but immediately settled down when Harry tickled her round belly while Anna started to rock her once again. With an upturned head, Anna quirked a brow.  “Are you saying you plan on being a lazy father?“

His lips tilted into a lazy smile at the mere mention of them having a family. He couldn’t wait for that. “I most certainly am not.  I’ll take over from time to time…like you do with Bets.”

Anna responded by pushing against him with her elbow, a smile painted on her face despite the eye roll directed at him. She knew he was messing with her. There was no doubt in her mind of the hands-on father he would grow to be.

“Dinner is in the oven. Lanah should be here any minute,” she said, walking past him to make her way to the living room.

“Have you eaten yet?” He asked while opening the oven door, trying to keep the panting puppy from sticking her eager nose inside.

“Not yet,” Anna replied at the same time he found the untouched casserole.  “I’m waiting for Lanah before I do…you can go ahead and start without me.“

He wouldn’t.

There had been many exhausting late nights training on base, becoming familiarized with new equipment that had developed while he spent the past year behind a desk.  And each late end to his day was completed by sharing a meal with his wife–his wife who had temporarily cured her hunger with light snacks while waiting for him to come home before digging into the homecooked supper.

_They ate together. Always.  
_

============================

_**Empty Home** _

“Honey, I’m hooooome!”

It was quiet. Too quiet. And no excited welcome home from Betsy.

“Anna?” Harry wandered into the kitchen and frowned when he saw the empty room, fully expecting to see his wife either at the stove or looking out at the gardens. His eyes roamed around for any clues as to where she was; a piece of paper on the island caught his attention.

_Off to sing my heart out. (Get it? Bad joke?)_

He chortled, remembering then she had signed up for the post-Valentine’s Day show at the local church.

_Supper is in the fridge. Set the microwave for five minutes and it should be hot enough. I’ll be home late so don’t wait up._

_I hope you had a good day. Please put your feet up and watch some tv. You need to relax. You don’t do that enough._

_Love you xoxo_

_-Anna_

_PS: Betsy's with me._

Harry tossed the note to the side, before making his way over to the cabinet where the goodies were stocked. With a bag of popcorn, he dragged his feet into the living room to do exactly what his wife had ordered him to do; relax in front of the telly.

Only he got bored after about a half hour, and not even the comedy programme that usually had him roaring with laughter could hold his attention.

Harry’s eyes swept around the low-lit room. Everything was so clean and in order, with Betsy's toys in the various buckets tucked in every corner. Anna's obsession with keeping the house presentable made him laugh. Little did she know, everything wouldn’t look so tidy in a few years, no matter how much she tried.

He sighed out loud to no one. It was strange, being in the house alone at night. He didn’t like it. It surprised him how much he had grown accustomed to her company that he felt empty without it. Like the house was just a house, and not a home until her laughter and sweet smile surrounded the walls.

**Harry: It’s way too quiet here. I miss you.**

**_Anna: I miss you too my baby. We’ll be home soon._   
**

**Harry: I thought you were going to be late?**

_**Anna: I am, silly. It’s nearing ten.** _

_**Anna: Did you just get home??** _

**Harry: Less than an hour ago. I guess I didn’t realize the time.**

**Harry: Hurry home (while obeying the speed limit)**

**_Anna: Yes, sir._   
**

Harry smiled. He felt like he could breathe a little easier now, anticipating her arrival. Jumping up onto his feet, he stalked towards the kitchen to add a little romance to the night.

Anna would be touched and swept off her feet by the candlelit dinner that awaited her.


	4. Early Morning Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot showing a private moment between Harry and Anna on the morning of their engagement announcement.

### Early Morning Reassurances

 

As Anna’s schedule quickly became jam packed with various meetings, research, and fundraising events, serene meals with her husband had been bumped to second place with lazy mornings taking its spot at the top. The ones where she’d take her sweet time waking up, Harry either snuggled up against her back as he took full advantage of a morning off, or his warm hand leisurely caressing her stomach and sides to rouse her out of slumber so she wouldn’t waste the morning away. He knew she hated that; although his extreme body heat made it impossible for her to sleep in.

On this particular morning, hours before their engagement would reach the ears of the media and public, Harry had been wide awake well before the sun came up.

Anna had woken up almost ten minutes ago to Harry staring intently down at her. She had smiled languidly, inhaling deeply as her sleepy state of mind adjusted back to consciousness.

Nothing was more beautiful, not even the warm blend of the sunrise decorating the sky, than opening her eyes to his grinning face, a new day’s shadow on his strong jaw.

Harry laid on his side with his weight resting on his bent elbow, his upper body slightly hovering over her while their bare legs remained entwined. He had been watching her sleep for a long stretch of time, unable to sleep past five. Instead of laying there with his eyes shut, chasing another hour or two of sleep, he had gotten up and taken Betsy out for a short walk before crawling back in bed. The early start had allowed him the time to savor the limited moments he had her to himself before having to share her with the rest of the world.

Harry found himself doing this more often, dreading the chaos that was about to knock the wind out of their somewhat normal life. But with the constant flashes of lights that would barge into their relationship, also came the sweet relief of having her with him at his side as his _wife_ – from here on out – _forever_.

To him, it was well worth it. Actually, since the day he met this crazy woman, all the chaos that came with being _him_ was finally worth it – for the first time.

“Wanna know something weird?” Anna asked quietly, her voice still thick. She hadn’t spoken above a whisper, as if her speech would disturb the calm before the storm that was well on its way.

Harry’s lips curved slightly when he felt her palm rest over his beating heart. By the look on her face, he could tell she didn’t even know she had done it – almost like her instinct was to always touch him, to feel his undying love for her pound alive and strong in his chest.

His thumb brushed across the patch of skin of her belly that was peeking out from under her shirt. “Shoot.”

Anna chuckled to herself, staring sheepishly up at him. “I had the strangest dream-”

Harry groaned in interruption. “Don’t tell me you’re going to start singing that stupid dream song from Tangled.”

Her face twisted in mock shock. “What, you love my singing.”

“I do,” he agreed, then scrunched up his nose before continuing, “but not before I’ve had a decent cup of coffee or tea.”

She laughed softly. “Grouch. Anyway, we were at the Red Sox game when the announcement was made, but we didn’t know they were going to release the news, so we got into this stupid argument about it…”

“Sounds like most of our fights. You say something, I come back with something moronic… Literally, it’s like being stuck on a Ferris Wheel of misunderstandings.”

“Well, yeah,” Anna began, the corners of her mouth twitching, “that’s because you’re the biggest jackass and don’t listen. You should try cleaning out your ears once in a while.”

“Hee-haw.” He poked her belly, getting a rise of giggles out of her. “Was that all?”

“What, my dream?”

“Mm.”

“No…my point for bringing it up is that somehow the dream changed and we were at a Pats game…and on those enormous screens they have to zoom in on the game, they were playing back the video of me singing The Star Spangled during half-time… Somehow, the video went viral and it broke the internet.”

Harry gasped, his eyes popping wide open. “You broke the internet with The Star Spangled?! The _horror,_ the _scandal_!”

Anna pushed against his chest. “I know, right? Singing the national anthem; today out of all days. My mind is so bizarre.”

“Or traitorous.”

“Hm, yeah, or that.” Her nose wrinkled. “Sure you still want to marry me for a second time?”

Harry tipped his head back and bellowed out, “ _And the rockets’ red glaaaare… the bombs bursting in aaaaair_ ….Does that answer your ridiculous question?”

Anna couldn’t hold back the boisterous laugh that tore from her lips. “Goofball. Your Gran would be so proud.” Then she gasped, smacking his arm. “Hey! You said you couldn’t deal with my singing until after you’ve had caffeine.”

“Yeah,” he said in an obvious _duh_ tone, “I can’t handle _your_ singing this early. I never said anything about my rich baritone.”

“Aw, baby.. you used the accurate vocal.”

When Harry winked in reply, Anna couldn’t fight the desire that surged through her. Cupping her hands at the back of his neck, she pulled him to her. Harry easily settled his weight on top of her warm body and rested his head beside hers, his forehead resting on her pillow.

Once Anna was sure he wasn’t going anywhere, she allowed her fingertips to travel along his spine, smiling when a shiver formed tiny goosebumps on his bare skin. She turned her head to place a lingering kiss on his temple.

“You’re the best thing about me,” She whispered against his temple.

Overwhelming happiness flooded Harry's chest at her sweet admission. Tucking his arms underneath her to bring her into a closer embrace, _needing_ her in such a strong, intense way he never knew existed, he swallowed through the ball of emotion that was wedged in his throat.

“Funny,” he said, rather hoarsely, “I was just thinking the same about you. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” The growing smile on Anna’s face reached all the way up to her shimmering eyes. “God, we are such saps,” she half-joked with a snigger.

He didn’t deny it, she was completely right. And he was perfectly okay with that.

“I’m going to sound incredibly pathetic and selfish but, as much as I can’t wait to finally call you my wife in public, I’m still a bit reluctant to share you with everyone else.” His face contorted in disgust. “I am such a whiny little bitch.”

“Harry..” Anna tightened her arms around him and shifted her head on the pillow, tilting it just enough to gaze into his dreamy eyes. She could see the hint of apprehension in them, causing her stomach to dip. He was worried about what was to come, about what would happen to them; what would happen to _her_.

Running her hands up his back, she leaned in to kiss him tenderly – her way of expressing the reassurance she knew he needed. “No one has me but you.”


	5. A Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot of Harry, Anna, and Betsy at the beach.

### A Day at the Beach 

The bright sun was beaming down, reflecting off the long stretch of water in a perfectly blinding way. The waves were calm that day, resulting in the few surfers that casually strolled along the shore with surfboards curled under their arms. It was a beautiful Sunday; the perfect end to a relatively warm June weekend that was filled with children laughing while screeching and hollering as the kites flew high in the air, taunting the family dogs that tagged along.

Nobody paid much attention to the young happy couple that had arrived early in the day with the equally famous puppy before the crowd gathered, respecting their privacy. For that, they were eternally grateful.

“Seems like you got a nice tan going there, peaches.”

Anna shifted her attention away from a comical volleyball game between a group of friends to see her grinning husband approach her with a tail-wagging Betsy trailing closely behind. The cloudless skies had been bringing out the stunning blue of his eyes, enough to make the ocean jealous, and she couldn’t help but get lost in them whenever he looked her way.

“Thank you, handsome face.” She beamed back at him, then giggled when the four-legged baby attacked her with sloppy kisses. Anna scratched behind Betsy’s ears.  “Did you have fun playing catch with daddy, baby girl? Hm, did ya?”

Another wet kiss was the exact answer she had expected.

“She’s so smart,” Harry praised, staring down at his two girls. “There’s no fooling her. Did you see the knowingly way she stared at me when I faked throwing the ball?” Harry laughed at the memory, shaking his head.

“Awww.. was daddy teasing you?” Anna chuckled, pressing a bunch of kisses against Betsy’s fur.  “You tell him mama raised no fool!”

Betsy sighed, exhausted from the long twenty minutes of playing catch with the tennis ball. Curling up next to her mother, another sigh escaped her before she found herself quickly drifting off. Harry and Anna watched on as the puppy fell asleep, smiling proudly at their bundle of joy.

Anna was the first to look up, her smile widening at the loving way Harry gazed at the resting puppy. Then a startled gasp tore from her lips. “Oh my god, baby, you’re turning really red.” Lifting up her sunglasses to get a better look, her eyes widened in concern. “Like.. _lobster_ red.”

“I know,” Harry said, situating himself on the oversized blanket in front of his bikini clad wife, his back facing her. “It feels like I’m on fucking fire…I think I need to reapply. Can you…?”

Anna shifted to sit up on her knees and plucked the bottle from his grasp. She flipped it open and squeezed the right amount needed. Once she tossed the bottle back on the blanket, her palms rubbed together to spread the lotion evenly, then began working on his burned shoulders. “I don’t know how much this is going to do.. it looks like the sun has already done it’s damage..”

Harry winced as the cool lotion made contact with the scorching skin. “Well, whose fault would that be now, hmmm?”

Anna grimaced. “I’m sorry! I promise to look at the label next time to make sure it’s waterproof. I don’t see how it washed off that easily, though. You were in the water for like fifteen minutes, tops.”

Evidently, that’s all it took. The more he sat there while she applied another layer of the white lotion down his back and along his muscled arms, the more his reddening skin seemed to be rejecting the protection. She rubbed her lips together, humming along to whatever Harry was talking about – something to do with the winning polo match from the previous day – all the while refraining from commenting on how worrisome the sunburn was.

It had been her fault, Harry would surely never let her forget it. While picking up the supplies needed for a beach day, her mind had been preoccupied with words.  Words that were found in a thesaurus.  Words that would hopefully project the intelligence of an educated woman that was marrying into the royal family.  Words that would impress not only herself, but those that would pick apart every sentence of the two minute speech about the importance a group of nurturing nurses were for a child’s spirits while suffering through treatment after treatment.

And so, as it would, the thought of searching for _waterproof suntan lotion_ slipped her mind and she grabbed the first bottle she saw on the shelf.

“I’m going to try to get some practice in with Wills next weekend to up my game.  He’s been a real pain in my arse since that bloody loss…”

“Um-hm..”

He turned to get a peek at her over his shoulder with a quirked brow. “Are you pretending to give a rats arse about this?” Anna flashed a guilty smile, causing Harry to turn back around with a tut and a shake of his head. “If you don’t want to hear me rant on about sports, you could just say so.”

“Oh, stop…of course I want to hear all about it!” She argued, laughing lightly at the sour turn of his tone. “I just don’t see how you could improve on your polo skills; there’s _nothing_ to improve on, darling. You know Will is just busting your balls like he does with any chance he gets.”

“You’re trying to butter me up,” he pouted, his eyes landing on the open water, taking in the serene scenery.

Her fingertips gently danced on his broad shoulders, a smirk in her voice when she asked, “Is it working?”

“No.” A hiss pushed between his teeth, the reverberating harsh sound of skin slapping against skin doing nothing to convey how badly her action stung. “Ow, Anna!”

Betsy’s head shot up, curiously looking at her parents before going back to a light slumber. 

“All done!” Anna bit the corner of her lip, desperately trying not to laugh. She had smacked his shoulders a little too hard than she had intended to, especially with his beet red skin already causing him great discomfort, but his pouting behavior was something she was not going to stand for on a gorgeous day. Pulling him towards her, Harry briefly budging, she kissed his cheek in apology.

“That fucking hurt!”

“Awwww.. I’m sooorryy..” Her voice mirrored the same one she used for the napping husky at their side. “My poor baaaaaby..”

Harry let her pepper his face with soft kisses, carefully leaning back on her while her arms locked around his front.  “You are so mean to me,” he said, fighting a smile. Admittedly, he loved it when she showered him with love and attention – even if it was to apologize for the playful abuse.

“Love hurts, tough guy.” Her breaking out into _Love Hurts_ followed, much to Harry’s amusement.

“Apparently so.” He snorted, stretching his legs and leaning further back on his wife.

The combination of too much sun and her embrace was starting to make his eyes feel droopy, ready for a Sunday nap. And that’s exactly how he spent the next hour or so while Anna kept a close eye on his burn – words filling her head once more.


	6. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to distract Anna from working on a speech.

 

“Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy my wife is?”

“You’re not going to distract me.”

A snort came from across the table, followed by the pestering sound of him chewing louder than necessary. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” she said, her eyes never straying from the iPad as she typed.

“I was just offering up a nice compliment.” Silence. “You haven’t finished your breakfast.”

“I’m too focused right now. I need to get this written out while I have a good flow going.”

Harry shoveled what was left of his rice and beans in his mouth, watching as her fingers tapped on the screen after she did a quick read through of what she had. “Your speech isn’t for another month, you know. You could enjoy a nice breakfast with your husband instead.”

“I want to be prepared, Harry. It’s a big deal. This is my first speech and everyone is expecting it to be-”

“Exactly what it’s going to be,” he cut her off, reaching across the table and stilling her hands. “Brilliant.”

Anna went to look up at him with annoyance written across her face, but as soon as she caught his bright eyes gazing adoringly at her, her features softened.

She flashed him a wide smile that made his heart skip a beat. “There’s my girl.”

“I’m sorry,” Anna began, her eyes darting between his. “I’m just so nervous and I want this to be really great, ya know?” He nodded. “I want to do this right.”

“You will, baby,” Harry stressed, confidently. “Don’t stress over this. I’ve read your notes and it’s already well thought out. You’re speaking from the heart, that’s what will win them over. Hell, these kids already adore you to bits.” He squeezed her hands in his, smiling in relief at the way her tense muscles were beginning to relax with his soothing voice.

“Thank you,” Anna said softly, leaning forward to place a kiss on his loving hands.

“Now.” Harry cocked his head to the side, lips lifting up to a smile. “Have breakfast with me.”

“Okay,” she giggled with a nod. “Okay. I can do breakfast.”


	7. Shades of a Bridezilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot of Anna having a difficult time choosing color schemes for their wedding reception.

### Shades of a Bridezilla 

Anna chewed on a thumbnail, eyes darting between the two samples of color schemes she had splayed side by side on the coffee table. Her vision had begun to blur from the strain of examining the same exact shade of purple for the past forty minutes, after she had spent over an hour eliminating about twenty more of the same – not to mention the couple hours it took for her to come to a decision on fonts, flowers, cake toppers, etc.

In that very draining time, she had determined one thing about the two cards before her: the _only_ contrast between them was the creatively assigned names that were neatly printed on the back of each card, and that’s basically about it.

“Ugh, I don’t know,” she whined aloud to herself.

Why would there be _this_ many shades of one freakin’ color to choose from, anyway? Whatever happened to the beauty of simplicity? The colors of the rainbow? Whoever had the brilliant idea of mixing shades together deserved a kick in the nuts as far as she was concerned.

Ready to tear her hair out, Anna rubbed her face and shouted for her husband. “Harry!”

“Yeah?” He called out from the other room, probably snickering to himself at the sound of her exasperation as he continued doing whatever it was he was doing.

(Like avoiding her.)

“Can you come here for a second?”

“…..Why….,” came his suspicious inquiry.

Anna wrinkled her nose. The bastard was onto her, and if she knew her husband, there was no way she was going to convince him to help her pick between _dark purple_ and _dark purple_. Especially not when she had agreed to take on all the “little” wedding details since he had arranged the magical beach wedding without her assistance. Now she wanted to kick _herself_ in the nuts – metaphorically speaking – for being easily persuaded by those dreamy blue eyes of his. 

“I need your opinion on something.”

A pregnant pause followed before he said, “Does it have to do with the wedding?”

She bit her lip. “Noooo…”

Her hesitation confirmed his suspicions. “You’re the poorest liar there is! I already planned a wedding. This one’s all you.”

“Haaarry!” She whined.

“Annaaaa,” he mimicked her. “We had an agreement.”

“I know, but-”

“You’re a big girl; you can handle it yourself.”

With a frown, she looked down at the colors again and had to blink when her vision began to shake. “My eyes are going cross eyed! These look exactly the same!”

Harry chuckled, careful to be low enough so she wouldn’t hear how amusing he found her frustration. No way would she have been able to pull off a beach wedding in twenty-four hours – not if she was so indecisive about _colors_. “If that’s the case then it shouldn’t be this difficult to just fucking pick one.”

Anna pursed her lips. He had a valid point.

“Damn you,” she muttered. Why did he always have to be right? She snorted.  Okay, _always_ was definitely an exaggeration on her part. “He fucking wishes.”

Remaining in the other room, Harry didn’t hear her murmuring, but he could still sense something indeterminate lingering in the air. “Just take a short break, baby.”

“I can’t. The deadline to send these over to Patrice was two days ago and I’ve been ignoring her phone calls all day.”

“Why??”

“Uh, ‘cause I’m afraid she’s going to rip me a new one. Have you _heard_ her on the phone with a vendor or venue? She’s a close second after you with the whole intimidation thing.”

Harry laughed. “It’s called being assertive. Besides, _you’re_ paying _her_ , not the other way around. If anything, she should be afraid of you ripping her a new one.” He paused before adding, “Listen, she will get them when you are ready. Take a break, close your eyes, do some breathing exercises before you give yourself an aneurysm. I _would_ prefer it if my wife wasn’t comatose at the altar.”

“Fine.” Obliging, Anna rested her eyes and immediately sighed in gratitude. It felt nice to see nothing but darkness for awhile, even if it took a few brief moments for the hues imprinted in her brain to disappear.

The muscles around her hunched shoulders still felt a little stiff, so she bowed her head until her chin almost touched her collarbone and rolled her neck from side to side, gasping and moaning quietly at the unexpected crack of her aching bones.

She could do this, just pick a fucking card like Harry suggested. It wasn’t _that_ hard.

When her eyelids peeled open again, her vision was a bit more clearer than it had been previously. Feeling rejuvenated, she straightened her shoulders and smiled confidently. She _would_ finish this tonight.  All she had to do was just pluck a card for the final color scheme, file it into the manila envelope with the other stamp of approvals, and overnight it to the wedding planner before she had a cow…or Anna’s head.

But as Anna’s eyes landed on the cards that seemed to be staring up at her mockingly, something struck her. She cocked her head to the side and a crease formed on her brow….and all self-assurance whooshed right out of window.

“Son of a bitch..” Anna sighed heavily; defeated.

Of course _this_ would happen.  After almost an hour of insisting there was absolutely no difference whatsoever about the shades, she now could see the _slight_ contrast. And, just like that, she was even more stuck than before.

At this rate, she was never going to bed tonight.

Twisting at the waist, she leaned back far enough to call out in the direction of the foyer to ensure her husband would hear her clearly. “I want a divorce!”

Harry’s unaffected laughter echoed throughout the house, bringing a smile to her face.


	8. The Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has a bit of fun making Harry jealous.

### The Green-eyed Monster

The loud explosives coming from the bellowing telly intrigued Harry. He had been cooped up upstairs in the home office, drowning in daunting emails that shouted for his attention – actually, _Edward_ had been the one to shout at him to clean up his inbox. Finally hitting send on the final message with a little more force than intended, he was allowed to sit back in the chair where he sighed tiredly and shut his bloodshot eyes….

Until the suspenseful score and oddly familiar lingo drifted through the door he had left opened a crack.

Was Anna actually watching an action packed film, foregoing the ridiculous rom-com she preferred?

“I’ve gotta see this,” he snorted, rising to his feet slower than usual.

When Harry dragged his feet into the living room, the first thing he saw were his wife’s beautiful, dark curls tossed casually over the back of the couch. Then, as another explosion vibrated through the surround sound system, his eyes flicked to the plasma TV.

Lo and behold, his wife _was_ , indeed, watching an action film rather than the chick flicks that managed to bore him to sleep midway.

“Who the hell are you and what have you done with my wife?”

Anna’s head whipped around at the sound of her husband’s incredulous voice. “Hey, handsome,” she said with a bemused grin. “All done?”

Harry answered while letting out a drawn out yawn, the heels of his palms pressing down on his shut eyes. “Yeah, fucking _finally_. Remind me to look through a few new profiles in the morning so I can fire that insufferable asshole.”

She giggled, then pat the spot on the other side of Betsy, careful not to jostle the pup awake. “Come sit and relax with us before bed…”

Harry was more than happy to oblige. By the looks of it, she was in the middle of a Marvel film that he hadn’t had the chance to see yet. Taking the seat beside his two girls, he dropped a kiss on Anna’s rounded cheek and scratched the fur on Betsy’s neck.

“Never knew you were a Marvel fan.”

“I’m not, really,” Anna said, shifting her weight on her bent elbow to easily tuck her legs underneath her. “But Danny and Ben were into the whole superheroes thing while we were growing up.”

“Ah,” Harry nodded. It made sense now. She wasn’t watching out of pure enjoyment for the genre, but more for the warm childhood memories of her brothers the film stirred up.

“And with Chris Evans cast as Captain America, how can a girl resist…”

Or not.

“See, you say that and I immediately think of Chris Evans, the presenter, not Chris Evans, the American actor…” Harry pulled a face before adding, “and that’s just all kinds of wrong.”

“Harry!” Anna chided, swatting his arm. “That is such a mean thing to say.”

“What?” Tilting his head to peer at her, he threw a hand in the direction of the telly. “Can you honestly tell me you see the other guy playing a superhero?”

Anna’s nose scrunched up in reply, glancing around nervously. “No,” she said softly, as if there were other ears around.

Harry chuckled, turning back to the progressing film. “Relax; he’s not a superhero with impeccable hearing power.”

“Shut up.”

“Just saying…He can’t hear you talking shit about him in your own home.”

“Still doesn’t make it right.”

“Whatever you say, Mother Teresa. Ow! I’m tired…quit smacking me!”

“Quit being a bully.”

“I’m not be-” His speech was halted by another smack on his bicep.

“Shhh! I’m watching this.”

Harry settled further into the couch, swinging a leg up to use the coffee table as a foot rest. Seconds later, he spoke up with eyes glued to the screen. “I can’t get the fucking image of the Brit Evans wearing the Cap suit…it’s rather unpleasant.”

Anna tipped her head back and barked out a laugh, causing Betsy to peel her eyes open before they fell shut again. “Stop it.” A lengthy pause followed before she admitted, “Great, now I can’t either! I need another shirtless scene; that’ll easily erase the image.”

Harry would have laughed…if it hadn’t been for her last comment. Instead, he shot her a look, one that could be depicted as extreme displeasure. Anna didn’t notice, too focused on what was happening on the screen ahead.

Or so he thought.

Anna could feel his hard stare, could see the slight bounce of his bent knee that made the floors beneath the couch vibrate. Through her peripheral vision, she watched him turn back to the television, a barely audible huff blowing through his nose.

A secret smile played at the corners of her lips. “Y’know, he’s from Boston.”

“Hm.”

“Yeah, I guess Finn ran into him once at a club his friend owns and he got to hang out with him for a bit.”

“Is that so?” He said, trying to act unaffected.

“Uhm-hm…Finn said he’s pretty down to earth…real humble…built as fuck, but he was in town for a short break before finishing Cap 2.”

“Good for him.”

She wanted to laugh at how hard he was trying to present a nonchalant attitude, the tips of his ears that burned bright red giving away the jealousy that he unsuccessfully masked.

“Oh, goody! A wife-beater is just as good as topless…oh, hell yes…look at those bulging biceps…”

“Pft,” Harry began, unimpressed. “You can’t possibly be into all _-”_ He waved his hand about, “- _that_!”

“What do you mean?”

Harry glanced at her, and Anna caught the fire that was slowly gaining strength in his eyes. “All those…muscles. I mean, come on, Anna…he looks completely… _fake_.”

“Hey, I can’t imagine how much time and effort it takes to get that perfect physique. I’m sure he dedicates hours and hours of his time hitting the gym…lifting weights…Shit, how much do you think that man can bench?”

Now he was full on glaring at her, his skin tinted with a deeper shade. “Really?”

“240, 250 maybe?”

“Hell if I know! He probably pops steroids on the fucking regular.”

Anna gasped, eyes wide. “Harry Wales!”

He shrugged, “Well, it’s fucking true. Nobody has the amount of time needed in order to build that much muscle in a short span. He would have to practically eat, sleep, breathe the gym and let’s face it, that’s just not feasible.”

“You can’t go accusing people of taking steroids like that! Jesus…”

“Just stating the likelihood of a guy in his position.”

“Well, maybe he has a home gym,” Anna argued. “He’s got the money, that’s for sure.”

“Whatever.” Crossing his arms, Harry rolled his eyes and turned forward, away from her. “Can we watch the rest of this shit with your fangirl toned down a bit… _please_ ,” he said, speech full of agitation and brows furrowed together.

She flashed him an innocent grin. “Sure thang, sugah.”

Minutes of silence between the pair followed, the only noise coming from the television. Anna could feel the tension radiating off of Harry, could see the increasing speed of his leg bouncing with every passing minute. He was stewing, that much was evident. She should have felt terrible for getting him so riled up with jealousy, but she really couldn’t help herself. He got so annoyed and heated…and it looked incredibly _sexy_ on him.

Harry knew he was acting stupid, like a child that was witnessing a sibling receiving more attention than he was. He knew Anna loved him – and only him –, so the thought of her defending another guy – an _actor_ – and discussing his sex appeal shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it always did. Maybe he was a little more egotistical than he thought.

Just as he was starting to feel foolish for being a little jealous, the scene cut to Captain America wearing a tighter than necessary shirt, emitting a reaction from his wife.

“Unf!”

That was it. He had enough.

Harry grumbled incoherently under his breath as he hastily stood and began to move out of the room, stalking towards the front door.

“Where are you going?! It’s late!” Anna called out at his retreating form, failing to suppress a giggle.

“The fucking gym.”


	9. The Plus Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Anna taking a pregnancy test.

### The Plus Sign 

They both stared at each other, the stick in Harry’s trembling hands holding the answer that could – and would – change _everything_.

The anxiousness that weighed on their chests wasn’t necessarily a negative emotion. Quite the opposite, actually. Excitement was rushing through their veins, both hoping for a plus sign as they sat perched at the edge of the tub, side by side.

“Ready?” Harry whispered with his eyes widening a fraction.

Anna nodded slowly. “Yeah.” She eyed him, almost bashfully, before asking, “You?”

He let out a withheld breath, laughing lightly. “Yeah, yeah, I’m ready.”

“Okay..”

Nodding once to confirm they were, in fact, prepared for what was about to happen, their attention cast down and landed on the impending results.

_**The plus sign.** _

After a pregnant pause (no pun intended), the air rushed out of their lungs. Misty eyes devoured the confirmation that they were – indeed – about to become parents.

“It’s…positive,” Harry stated the obvious, his earthy voice a bit more deep, more thick than usual.

A sniffle from beside him reached his ears. Harry’s head snapped to the side and caught the lone tear that rolled down Anna’s flushed cheek.

Her eyes remained glued to the blue and white stick, unaffected by the brush of his thumb softly caressing her skin.

“Yeah,” she finally whispered, swallowing through the lump in her throat.

It was positive. There was no mistaking it. But Anna had known all along it would have been.

She had been feeling _different_ for a couple weeks, her breasts were more tender, her emotions spiraling out of control, and fatigue settling in her bones.

At first, she had blamed the stress of planning the wedding of the year while juggling the new pressures of royal life and maintaining her already full agenda of military wife duties.

But _something_ , maybe her instincts or a gut feeling, pushed the possibility of being pregnant to the forefront of her mind.

And it had been correct.

She was pregnant.

They were going to have a baby.

They were starting a family.

Harry gave her another moment, fear swirling in his belly. The last time they had gone through this, although it had been a false positive, she had been less than thrilled at the prospect of carrying his child. She hadn’t been ready then, understandably so. And if he were being honest, he hadn’t been either.

However, this time was different. They had spent a great deal discussing when they would try for a baby, when they’d like to extend their family. He was certain they were on the same page….

It felt _right_.

Granted, it wasn’t exactly the best of time with all the chaos that surrounded them with the wedding and his deployment creeping up.

God, his deployment. The shock of that was still fresh. She still cried at night over it. He still had reservations about it, mainly because he knew this was still a delicate subject for them. For her.

But did _that_ really change this? He didn’t think so. What mattered was that he knew he was more than ready to be a father, and Anna repeatedly assured him _she_ wanted nothing more than to have a large family with him, the house feeling incomplete without the pounding of tiny feet on the floorboards.

 _This was it._ This was _their_ time. Finally.

So why wasn’t she saying anything?

“Annalisa..”

Anna’s head shot up at the wavering way he called her name. She instantly felt guilty. The fear of rejection was written across his face; he thought she wasn’t happy, he thought she was about to flee – like she had done last time.

Her mouth curved up, forming a pleasant smile, relief immediately washing over him. “Oh, Harry,” Anna giggled, curls bouncing around her soft features as she shook her head with enlarged, shining eyes. “We’re… ** _pregnant_**.”

It wasn’t long before Harry’s delighted laugh echoed in the air, eyes dancing. “Oh shit, baby. You scared the fuck-”

Her arms flung around his neck, halting his speech and loosening the grip he had on the pregnancy test. The plastic hitting the tile floor wasn’t audible to either of them, certainly not with Anna showering his face with obsessive pecks of her lips. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Chuckling with eyes tightly shut, he basked in her sweet affections. “I love you, too.”

She pulled back after giving him one more squeeze, arms still loosely hanging around his neck. “Holy fuck. We’re _**pregnant**_. This is…CRAZY!”

Before Harry could bark out a laugh, her face began to crumble, the grin vanishing from his face. “Peaches…”

She tried to swat his hands away but he refused, wanting to wipe away every single tear that fell from her pretty eyes.

“What is it?” He asked, his brow creased in confusion.

“I’m just so-” She hiccuped before adding, “- _happy_ …and stupid hormonal. God, I’m such a mess _now_! I haven’t even started getting fat yet!”

Harry erupted with amusement, then pressed his lips tenderly to her forehead. “Well,” he murmured against her soft skin, “I can’t promise to bite my tongue when you’re acting like a mad woman, but I do promise to love every inch of you.”

“Even when I get as big as a house?” She pouted, leaning in to his touch.

Harry couldn’t fight the grin playing at his lips. “ _Especially_ when you..” He searched for the appropriate, less hurtful word, “…expand.”

Anna groaned while pushing against his hard chest. “I hate you for doing this to me already.”

“Ha!” Nuzzling her nose with his, he added after a brief pause, “Hey, congratulations, Mummy.”

A broad smile spread wide on her face. “Congratulations, Daddy.”

Neither one would mention the elephant in the room for days – his deployment.


End file.
